wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/IV
W nocy z 14 na 15 sierpnia generał Verdier odstąpił od oblężenia Saragossy. Nie było sposobu zdobyć jej wstępnym bojem. Krzysztof Cedro już od dnia 6 sierpnia znajdował się w Monte Torrero. W dniu 5 sierpnia został na ulicy Cosso raniony w udo odłamkiem granatu, wskutek czego nie mógł uczestniczyć w dalszych działaniach. Leżał w baraku szpitalnym aż do chwili wymarszu wojsk francuskich w górę rzeki Ebro, a w stronę Tudeli. Pod koniec tygodnia swego wypoczynku należał zresztą do lżejszych robót minierów przy zakładaniu prochów. Trzeci szwadron lansjerów polskich wyszedł ostatni z Monte Torrero z improwizowaną artylerią Hupeta. Nie dochodząc do rzeki Xalon wojska francuskie zatrzymały się w oczekiwaniu na wybuch min. Cedro był jeszcze znużony chorobą. Szczególna w tym czasie zaszła w nim zmiana: uspokoił się i wzmocnił. Stał się jak gdyby dojrzały, stary, nieprzebłagany i nieugięty w swej obojętności. Znalazł bezwiednie w tym nastroju duszy wyjście z labiryntu moralnych drgań i niepokojów. Oto nadeszła chwila długiej niepewności, naprężonego oczekiwania w milczeniu. Słychać było tylko huk rzeki Xalon. Kapitan minierów, który był prochy zakładał i zapaleniem lontów kierował, wydobył z olstrów pistolet, żeby w łeb sobie strzelić, jeśli wybuch wcale nie nastąpi. Dla Cedry była ta chwila daleko bardziej obojętna niż dla starych wyjadaczów, dla wytrawnych łazęgów włoskich i młodych wisusów a zbójców z temperamentu. Taką ciszę i spokojność wewnętrzną przeżywał we Francji czasu wielkich marszów pułkowych. Czekał teraz na wybuch, jak w teatrze oczekuje się na oświetlenie ogniem bengalskim efektownej grupy dziewic. Jeżeli doświadczał jakiej przykrości, to było nią zwątpienie o tym wybuchu. Ale oto, na szczęście dla kapitana minierów, głucho jęknęła i zatrzęsła się ziemia, a łoskot oddały góry Aragonii. Słupy ognia, fontanny dymu, gejzery kamienia i chmury gruzu buchnęły w niebo. W nich ludzie magali kozły w powietrzu jak zastrzelone w lot ptaki. Ruszono w marsz dawną drogą przez Alagon, Mallen ku Tudeli wśród nieustających napastowań chłopów, zorganizowanych w bandy powstańcze zwane guerrillas. Wojska regularne Don José Palafoxa y Melcy szły w te tropy. Pułk lansjerów stanął wreszcie obozem w budach drewnianych kleconych naprędce, nad samą rzeką Ebro. Był wysunięty w stronę nieprzyjaciela i nie miał chwili spoczynku. Konie stały w błocie i glinie rozmiękłej, toteż dostawały grudy i ochwatu. Szczury wodne nie dawały żołnierzom spać po nocach. A noce były już nadzwyczajnie zimne. Zaczęły bić deszcze jesienne. Toteż rozkoszą niemal była dla żołnierza każda wyprawa. Krzysztof uwolnił się z artylerii, wrócił do szwadronu i lancy. Robił nią już od dawna i świetnie wszystkie maniements, wolty i piruety. Wykazał w potyczkach sprawność zupełną. Kiedy poprzednio w górach otaczających Saragossę wyuczył się przede wszystkim przebijać ordynarnych chłopów w ognistym natarciu, teraz ćwiczył się w sposobach walki z regularną konnicą. Był tedy już niezwalczony w zwykłym, wysadzającym z siodła "broń do ataku!" — w szarżach en-avant-pointez!— w parowaniu w lewo czy w prawo, w zdradzieckich, wściekłych a niezwalczonych ciosach w tył i w bok. Uczył się tylko jeszcze pod Tudelą od mistrza Gajkosia najtrudniejszych napaści par le moulinet, zadawanych z wysoka, sponad głowy, kiedy się lancę trzyma lekko między palcami, a cała moc cielesna i siła ciosu spoczywa w palcu wskazującym. Były to piorunowe, a lekkie pociski w twarz, między oczy, w gardło wroga, a raczej wrogów. Gaj koś miał możność codziennie pokazywać uczniowi, jak te "prztyki" rozdawać w obskoczeniu. Rzucali się tedy dla nauki, praktyki i przykładu w gęstwinę hiszpańskiej konnicy, guerrilleros, lub regularnej piechoty samowtór czy samotrzeć w moment po salwie strzałów, zanim tamci mogli broń nabić. Skokiem, co siły w bachmacie, wpadali w tłum. Byli niedosięgli ani dla bagnetu, ani dla szabli. Sztuka walki z przemagającym stokroć tłumem polegała na tym, że grot lancy niweczył opar nieprzyjaciela w odległości sześciu łokci od piersi ułana. Żołnierz hiszpański, pragnąc cios zadać, musiał zbliżać się o dwa i trzy kroki. Furkot chorągiewki i błysk ostrza tworzył wnet wolne koła. Wokół trzech jeźdźców na koniach powstawały trzy place, a pierwsza luka stanowiła dla nich jakoby wyłom w murze fortecy. Widziano też nieraz pod Tudelą iście Fenomenalne zjawiska. Bataliony piechoty i szwadrony jazdy hiszpańskiej rozsypywały się i pierzchały w pole jak zgraja dzieci przed byle garsteczką ułańską pędzącą z kopyta. Długo trwały te codzienne lekcje i korepetycje nad rzeką Ebro, bo aż do wielkiej i sławnej bitwy pod Tudelą w dniu 23 listopada. Po tej bitwie, gdzie bataliony piesze legii, pierwszy pułkownika Kąsinowskiego i drugi, w którym walczył kapitan Wyganowski — wsławiły się męstwem nieustraszonym, zlały krwią ziemię i przyczyniły się przeważnie do wielkiego pogromu Hiszpanów — Krzysztof Cedo po szarży w te j bitwie został oficerem. Zaliczono mu służbę w przykopach pod Hupetem jako pierwsze awanse na brygadiera i na stopień maréchal de logis. Zakwitł teraz w swoim szwadronie jako pan lieutenant en seconde. Musiał się wkupić do koła, nabyć od kolegów okucie srebrne do daszka, łańcuszek do podpinania, szlify i hafty munduru, czapraka, akselbanty przerzucić na prawe ramię, rzemienie wszystkie safianem podszyć... Sprawiło mu to niemałą radość, że nareszcie dosłużył się stopnia. Oficerowie powitali go życzliwie, znali go już bowiem dobrze, wiedzieli, co zacz jest na koniu, w ręce, w polu i pod dachem. Niejednemu z prostszej sfery pochlebiało nawet koleżeństwo z tym austriackim "hrabią". Ujrzał się też "hrabia" otoczony przyjaciółmi co się nazywa. Duszę gotowi byli za niego położyć... Wina nie brakowało w tych miejscach-można się było nim na śmierć zapić wyznając sobie wzajem braterskie uczucia. Były jeszcze i uboczne powody tak serdecznego przyjęcia nowego porucznika. Oto z pułku szwoleżerów gwardii przysłano w tym czasie do zajęcia miejsc oficerskich sześciu jeźdźców. Byli to panowie: Stadnicki, Dominik Runowski, Sawicki, Adam Radłowski, Józefat Kadłubiński i Teofil Mikułowski. Sztab ułański, a nade wszystko młodzież bez stopnia, czyhająca na odznaczenie, z wielką nięchęcią przyjęła gwardiaków. Ci przybysze zagradzali drogę do awansu istotnie zasłużonym, a nadto przybywając od boku Cesarza i z wielkiego świata mieli na obliczach marsa wyniosłości i protekcjonalne uśmieszki. Cedro, którego widziano, jak pracowicie dostawiał do obozu ciołki i owce, jak harował w rowach pod Saragossą i darł się z karabinem na barykadę, zyskiwał tym większą, na złość frantom szwoleżerskim okazywaną sympatię. W przeciwieństwie do szyku żołnierskiego, w którym żył dotychczas, składającego się ze starych wilków, lwów, hien i dzików-pojedynków, w przeciwieństwie do surowych służalców, do nieubłaganych kondotierów i srogich a ślepych żołdaków -znalazł się teraz w otoczeniu delikatniejszym, młodszym i bardziej ludzkim. Czuł to, że sam przewyższa kompanię oficerską zimną czerstwością, którą był nasiąkł w tłumie wiary. Męstwo w gronie, które powiększył, nie było jeszcze ową kamienną dzikością, sława tu świeciła na ostrzach szabel, honor był dźwignią i miłość dalekiej ziemi zakonem dusz. Nie wszystkich zresztą... Cedro stał się oficerem całą gębą, przyjął ryczałtem wszystkie zalety i wady tego stanu z pokorą a bez zastrzeżeń, jak prozelita świeżo nawrócony przyjmuje nie tylko rytuał, ale i związany z nim w życiu całkowity modus vivendi. Już po upływie kilku dni w stanie nowego dostojeństwa spostrzegł, że przewyższą wielu kolegów wiedzą wojskową i doświadczeniem. Rzadko który z młodszych był tak długo jak on właśnie prostym żołnierzem. Rzadko który walczył tak jak on w Saragossie i pod Tudelą... Spod Tudeli, w ślad za cofającym się w popłochu dowódcą Hiszpanów Pena, który zajął miejsce Castanosa, marszałek Ney pociągnął do Tarazona, a stamtąd górami, drogą równoległą do doliny rzeki Ebro, aż do Placencji. Z Placencji wzdłuż rzeki Xalon ciągniono ku południowi na Muela, El Almunia, Morata — starorzymskim szlakiem wojennym, odwieczną drogą z Caesaraugusty do Mantui Carpetanorum, czyli Madrytu, na Bilbilis... Wiedziano już w wojsku, że Napoleon jest na ziemi hiszpańskiej i że równolegle zdąża do Madrytu na Burgos. Sto koni jazdy polskiej pod grosmajorem Kuckim poszło z marszałkami Moncey i Lannesem znowu pod Saragossę, w ślad za Palafoxem, który szedł zamknąć się w straszliwym mieście, ażeby wypełnić nieśmiertelne dzieło drugiej obrony... Generał Lefebvre Desnouettes dowodził jazdą korpusu szóstego, który szedł przodem dla połączenia się z główną armią. Pierwszy raz na własne oczy ujrzawszy tak olbrzymią porażkę ośmdziesięciu tysięcy hiszpańskiego ludu pod Tudelą przez armie marszałków Lannesa, Neya i Victora, Cedro nabrał pewności siebie i ślepej wiary w szablę ułańską. Były ciągłe deszcze i srożyły się wichry, gdy armia francuska szła górskimi drogami Aragonii w stronę Calatayud. Żołnierz polski odznaczał się czerstwością zdrowia i wytrzymałością na zimno. Więc kiedy Francuzów tłumy wleczono w furgonach, kawaleria nadwiślańska szła wciąż, zdrowa jak rydz, w przednim szyku. We dwa dni po pogromie tudelskim podjazdy ułanów zbliżały się do Calatayud. Armia była dosyć daleko. Wśród deszczu i przelatujących chamer śnieżycy widziano przednie straże jazdy hiszpańskiej. Kiedy szwadron trzeci zbliżył się do tawerny zwanej Burviedro i wstąpił na górską płaszczyznę otaczającą to miejsce, dały się słyszeć z gór otaczających strzały armatnie. Szwadron stanął na drodze i sformował się w kolumnę w oczekiwaniu na nadejście siły głównej. Deszcz bił ulewny. Gdy nieco ścichła nawałnica, ruszono kolumną w kierunku, gdzie widziano siły nieprzyjacielskie. Cedro miał na sobie granatowy płaszcz z białym kołnierzem, ale go nie zapinał pod szyję i nie otulał nim ciała. Zuchowi między lansjery nie mogło być zimno. Na czapkę włożył przejrzysty, ceratowy futerał, żeby ją od deszczu uchronić, ale końców nie zawiązywał pod brodą. Nie używał również srebrnej podpinki. Czyniąc zadość kanonowi mody, ustalonemu wśród oficerskiej tężyzny, utrzymywał czapkę zsuniętą na prawe ucho bez niczego, "sposobem głowy", Giął wiatr czaplą kitę, ale czapka nie drgnęła. Oczy ułana, przezroczyste jak jasne morze, nurzały się we mgłę, opar i zawieję. Konie wolno idące dymiły się i grzały pod czaprakami i oponami z płaszczów rzuconych poza siodła. Wtem jak pistoletowy strzał rozległ się głos komendy: — Za broń! Jak jedno machnęły prawe skrzydła płaszczów na ramię odrzuconych. We mgle ukazała się jakoby gęsta, czarna, po ziemi idąca chmura. — Broń do ataku! Krzysztof wyrwał szablę. Wziął konia we władzę kolanami, lewą dłonią, spięciem ostróg. Furknął młyniec chorągiewek, podobny do przeszywającego pisku jastrzębia... — Flankiery naprzód! — Szwadron do ataku! — Plutonami — marsz! — Marsz! Zrazu wolno, miarowym kłusem, szedł szwadron równiną, dopóki na oko nie dojrzał nieprzyjacielskich jeźdźcow. Wtedy Cedro za innymi krzyknął w uniesieniu: — Skróć cugle! Grenadierski pluton flankierów na spiętych koniach ruszył cwałem. Jazda Hiszpanów zbliżała się miarowo. Przypuściwszy pędzący hufiec flankierów na strzał, dała ognia z karabinków. W mig po strzale, rozdzieliwszy się we dwa skrzydła, pierzchnęła równiną w prawo i lewo. Konie pod Polakami szły już chyżo. Cedru, widząc przed sobą umykających na prawo, zakomenderował: — Pędem! W tej samej chwili jeźdźcy ujrzeli jasny piorun lecący po ziemi. Był to strzał linii piechoty ukrytej w rowach, w tyle za jazdą. Tam i sam w rugu Krzysztofa, obok niego i za nim jęknął człowiek. Dzwoniąc zbroją, z krzykiem walił się na ziemię. Chrapały straszliwie osierociałe konie. Jedne bez kawalerzystów pędziły w skok, nie wychodząc z szeregów ani o cal, inne, samotne w polu, latały rżąc po kamienistej równinie. — Bij, zabij! — wołał szef szwadronu, pewny, że teraz, po strzale, roztrąci piechotę i zmasakruje, ilekolwiek by jej było. Puszczono bieguny w przecwał ścigania. — Bij, zabij! — krzyknął Krzysztof uszczęśliwiony, że idzie na czele. Czuł w dłoni pałasz, pałasz swój złoty, ukochany, potężny, mocniejszy od błysku tysiąca zdradzieckich karabinów. Leciał coraz dla siebie wspanialszy, ogromniejszy, niezmierny, jak anioł gromy ciskający. Znowu złotożółty błysk. Błysk długi, migotliwy, pędzący falą zygzakowatą... Ze szczęścia, z uczuć mocy — tchu aż brak... Już, już — karabinierowie! O sto kroków! Widać ich twarze namarszczone, czapy... Nabijają co tchu broń... Tchu brak! W oczach płaty... Płaty krwawe i czarne. Dymy... Krzyże, migotliwe koła, szkarłat i błękit... Ognie koliste buzują się wszędzie, bijąc fontannami czerwonych iskier. Mocny Boże! Gdzie pałasz? gdzie pałasz? Spada jasny pałasz z bezwładnej ręki w ciepły dół... Głowa dokądś leci jak góra kamienna... Cóż to tak w piersiach zawadza? Co się w piersiach złamało i klekoce?... Tchu brak! Mocny Boże, co się to dzieje? Ziemia przed oczyma w ogniach, ziemia kamienista, ziemia zryta kopytami, skopana od skoków, zdeptana... Ziemia w ustach, pełna gęba krwi. Ziemia ucieka... Głowa trzaska w kamienie i w mokre bryły... Z garści konwulsją ściśniętych uciekają kolczaste kaktusy i niskie tarniny... Aż oto pierwsza, przeraźliwa myśl: Noga mi została w strzemieniu. Trupa mojego zbiegany włóczy koń... Wtem cisza, spokojność, błogość. Mokra ziemia naokół. Mrok gęsty. Konie skądś lecą. Rżą i kwiczą. Brzuchy końskie w płatach piany, wierzgające ponad ziemią kopyta. Tętent! Grzmiący tętent dudni po ziemi... Jakież to konie rżą? Stadnina w Stokłosach, czy co? Któż to mi spłoszył źrebce? — Paniczu! — ryczy Gajkoś. Łka. Dźwiga ostrożnie z ziemi grubymi ręcami omdlałą głowę. Niesie, niesie na szlochających piersiach, na sercu rozhukanym. — Panicza numa zabili! — ryczy na cały szwadron. — Panicza zabili! Naści, psiakrew, zwycięstwo! Bodaj was jasne pierony zapaliły!... Zwiotczałe poszeptują wargi: — Pałasz mój, złoty mój pałasz... Kategoria:Popioły